


雪野之春

by Half_Past_5



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Past_5/pseuds/Half_Past_5
Summary: 你将永远不死，因为你知道爱会让人死而复生。
Relationships: 琛南旧事 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	雪野之春

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> ＊OOC，请注意

猜猜我是谁？姚琛眼睛突然被一双手捂住，指尖微凉，软呼呼的。

你在干什么周震南。姚琛拿自己的大手去抓那只小手，轻松圈住细瘦的手腕。怎么又抽烟？

方才捕捉到捂着他眼睛的手，指间烟味若有若无。周震南惯常抽的牌子，味道不似其他卷烟那样浓重，甚至还有一丝类似奶油的香甜。

好累啊，提个神嘛，我好久没抽了。周震南语气懒洋洋的，拖着尾音撒娇。

他们尚在海外练习时周震南就有这种习惯，感觉累了就悄悄溜出去洗把脸，顺便抽根烟提神。带着湿意贴近的周震南，总让姚琛莫名联想到恰巧超过最佳赏味期，融化了些许的小糕点，黏糊糊，甜蜜蜜。

有时小糕点会懒洋洋趴在他肩头讲话，韩语中夹杂汉语。哥哥，帮我买泡面。还可怜兮兮地张开嘴试图给他看。不要辣的，我长口腔溃疡了，痛。

小小溃疡自然看不到，倒是嘴唇，艳红得很。

于是姚琛戏瘾大发，捏着周震南下巴模仿医生认真端详患处的样子。我看你就是泡面吃多了上火喔。

好嘛，那不吃。周震南吐了吐舌头，舌头也是艳红的。

其实挺莫名其妙的，姚琛就是在那一刻发现自己对周震南有着旖旎心思：他突然好想吻他。

周震南很快放弃蒙眼游戏，顺势坐在一旁晃晃双手。好看吗？

姚琛牵起周震南的手仔细端详，周震南最近似乎非常迷恋美甲，半月过去又换了新配色，极暗的红，不仔细看会以为是黑色。

你觉不觉得这个颜色像血浆？周震南百无聊赖，轻轻挠起了姚琛的掌心。做指甲之前那晚，我梦见自己满身是血——喏，就是这个颜色，死在冬天的雪野里，神说春天会让我活过来，然后你来了。

所以我是什么神明吗？姚琛将窝成一团的小情人整个揽进怀里，仔细听他喋喋不休。

也不是。思考片刻后周震南又补充，其实那是一条蛇，但我知道是你。你缠着我的身体，蛇信碰到我的脸，雪野冰消雪融，而我死而复生，happy ending。

姚琛眯起眼睛笑，喔，原来我是白娘子啊。

对呀，所以仙家快救救我吧。周震南凑过去，伸出舌尖讨吻。

早在少不更事的年纪，周震南已毫不吝啬向姚琛表达爱意，牵手、拥抱、甚至蹲在逼仄的厕所隔间口交。

姚琛手掌抚上他的脸颊，气息不太平稳，问他是不是都吃掉了。他点点头，嘴巴微张吐出舌头，乖得像小猫小狗，说，好腥喔。你真是……要吐掉啊，姚琛露出无可奈何的表情，侧过脸去吻他，唇舌纠缠，交换充满腥气的吻。

尽管谁也没有告诉对方，那是自己的初吻。

要亲亲吗，姚琛重重吮咬周震南下唇。周震南觉得姚琛对他的唇大约有某种病态迷恋，每次都要将两瓣唇肉吻得发肿才罢休。

要，要亲……周震南和姚琛吻得痴缠，又被肆意揉弄小乳，整个人晕晕乎乎。要摸摸……你再摸摸我。

当初周震南不晓得哪来的勇气，明明怕痛怕得要死，偏要巴巴的跑去问，哥哥，可以和我做爱吗？脸不红，心不跳，自诩这是天道伦常，理所应当。姚琛长叹一口气，幺儿，你还小，你要想清楚。

那我懂你的意思了。周震南皱着小脸要哭不哭的，他以为姚琛不要他。怎么又噘着嘴，娇气包。姚琛托着臀将他抱到腿上哄，若忽略阴茎硬挺到戳痛他小腹这点，倒也好似在抱一个真正的小孩。

周震南，快些长大吧。姚琛紧抱着他轻声叹息，以至于周震南有些弄不懂，这究竟是说给他听的，还是说给姚琛自己听的。

这样会舒服吗？感觉很奇怪。周震南用手臂向后支撑身体，双脚脚心磨蹭着姚琛勃起的阳具。会不会痒？

冬天气温骤降，哪怕是在室内姚琛亦是要千叮万嘱周震南穿厚袜子。此刻也不例外，穿的还是姚琛给买的毛绒长袜，兔子模样，带着小小耳朵，周震南一度疑心这是不是童袜。

不会，很舒服。姚琛恶趣味被充分满足，毛绒小兔又乖又软，他看一眼就联想到周震南。你知道我想这么做想了有多久吗？

说来有些好笑，因为是知识盲区，姚琛还特意去p开头的网站学习过。什么是creampie，什么是spanking，吊带袜或者丁字裤，所有关于周震南绮丽荒淫的幻想，他都想在现实中试一试。

那你知道我想这么做想了有多久吗？周震南扑上去抱住姚琛，用力过猛将人整个扑倒在床上，又抓着姚琛的手强行放在自己身上从大腿一路抚上腰臀。

怎么是真空？姚琛捏着周震南的鼻子，甚至左右轻轻拧了下，跟惩罚顽童手法如出一辙。

你衣服长，遮得住，不穿也可以。被捏着鼻子，周震南连说话都瓮声瓮气。穿了现在还不是要脱。

想到周震南只穿着他的衣服写词谱曲，姚琛整个人都不太好。以后不能这样，知道没。松开捏鼻子的手，姚琛转而捏捏周震南的屁股。

周震南从善如流答应着，手脚缠得姚琛死紧，整个头埋进肩窝里，鼻尖在皮肤上磨来磨去。你好暖喔。手掌贴在姚琛背肌，温热的触感让周震南满足到偷笑。

所以要你平常多穿衣服啊，小八爪鱼。摸到周震南脊背羊脂玉似的滑腻冰冷，姚琛语带责怪，又去捏了把细嫩的大腿肉以示小惩。

幺儿，你好像雪。

衣衫褪尽的周震南白得让人晃眼，平素本就白皙，冬日里皮肉裹进厚衣之中更是养得雪白。姚琛吸着小小乳肉，竟也觉得是在尝一口雪，冷冰冰的。

一具身体便是一片雪野，姚琛的手指逐一抚过，平原的雪就要化塌了些。秘地的山洞，潺潺的流溪，他即将把欲望悉数埋进这里。

幺儿，幺儿。姚琛搂住周震南的身体顶弄，越发感觉到触摸着的肌肤滚烫起来。

姚琛……周震南沁着眼泪望他，哥哥，我快融化了。他是他的春天。

你会看见成群白鸟如箭束般飞过，你会看见薄雾像藤蔓在胸背缠绕，你会看见幼枝头结出涩口的青果。你会看见，你会看见。

你将永远不死，因为你知道爱会让人死而复生。


End file.
